


尤桐   自找苦吃

by narumi



Category: Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:57:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narumi/pseuds/narumi
Summary: 尤桐车车，就是一个桐人挑逗过火结果被反杀，被吃的一干二净的，小故事……好久没开车了练练手……





	尤桐   自找苦吃

**Author's Note:**

> 尤桐车车，就是一个桐人挑逗过火结果被反杀，被吃的一干二净的，小故事……
> 
> 好久没开车了练练手……

“……？好冷……”

如同醉酒第二日一般的昏沉，手上传来冰凉刺骨的感觉。反射性往后缩了一下，耳边响起细微金属碰撞的声音。

和疲惫的大脑抗拒着，尤吉欧缓缓扯开沉重的眼皮。

视野由模糊开始一点点转为清晰。有寒风从右边吹过来，他顺着唯一的光源看过去，大开的窗外是明亮的圆月。

“嗯……？这里是哪……桐人……”

手脚抬不起来，尤吉欧呼出一口白气，才发现四肢被拴起，铁链将他完全锁在了木椅上。

“……锁……？为什么……”

最后拥有的记忆是普通地回房间，普通地和桐人一起吃晚饭，然后普通地……

桐人的微笑和他端过来的饮料变得扭曲，尤吉欧使劲甩了甩头，恢复一丝清明。

哒——哒——哒——

硬底皮靴带来的脚步声无比清晰，尤吉欧愣愣抬头，看向从阴影里漫步出来的人。

桐人穿着黑色制服，第一眼尤吉欧看成了他们平时常穿的剑士服，但细看在细节上又有许多不同，尤吉欧说不出来，只是突然发现桐人的腰好像变细了，被腰带勒出诱人的线条……

“你在看哪？犯人尤吉欧？”

啪——的巨大声响在耳边响起，尤吉欧整个人都抖了一下，目瞪口呆地看向桐人收回去的黑色皮鞭。

“……咦？等等等等！”他急得话都说不好，“你那个，是什么？我是犯人？我怎么……”

“闭嘴！我让你说话了吗？”

桐人露骨地啧了一声，狠狠扯直手里的皮鞭，皱着眉毛看他。

“犯罪者尤吉欧，违反禁忌目录伤害他人天命，这种事还要我告诉你吗？”

“咦……”尤吉欧迷茫，“那件事不都过去几年了，再说你那时候不也帮我……”

“我让你说话了吗！”

桐人像是终于忍耐不住，黑色皮鞭抽出，在尤吉欧肩膀上打了一下。

“好te……呃，不疼？”

何止是不疼，不如说比起疼，被打到的地方升起一股痒意，火烧火燎似的热量一转眼传到全身，尤吉欧猛地一抖，惊讶地发现下半身有站起来的趋向。

“……呵，不愧是罪大恶极的犯罪者。”

桐人不屑地笑了下，扬起下巴。他随意扯开束缚得死紧的制服纽扣，洁白的月光顺着他的脖颈流淌，尤吉欧看见衣领下若隐若现光洁的肌肤，喉结滚动。

然后胯部就被桐人踩上。

“在这种情况下还会对审判你的人发情，嗯？”

尤吉欧视线往下滑。桐人的小腿被贴身的裤子勾出弧线，紧接着是漆黑的长筒靴，鞋带一丝不苟地好好把那只脚包在里面，而鞋尖刚好抵在他半硬的肉物上，恶意地上下碾压。

“被我这么踩很爽吗？罪人尤吉欧。”桐人挑起嘴角，一个字一个字慢慢说着。擦洗得很干净的鞋面滑进尤吉欧大腿内侧，绕着硕大的性器，在裤子上压出它的形状，然后顺着柱身来回磨蹭。

“等……桐人你……”

尤吉欧挣扎着想要制止，却被桐人毫不留情打断。

“我没让你说话你就闭嘴，记清楚你的地位，犯罪者。”

桐人的面色也浮起浅浅的粉红色，他又拉开一颗扣子，舔了舔嘴唇，满意地看到尤吉欧裤子上被龟头渗出的体液晕出的水渍，又碾上去用鞋底踩了一脚。

“还真是不知反省啊，尤吉欧同学。”他笑着看向尤吉欧的眼睛，几乎是挑逗地将挡住眼睛的发丝撩到耳后，靠近对方的耳朵轻轻呼气。

“变得这么硬……是想在我干净的鞋上，用你那肮脏的罪人的肉棒射出来吗？”

这个人……真的是……

从头到尾摸不清状况，还被恋人玩弄到这个地步，就算是一直温柔礼貌的尤吉欧也受不了了。

他盯着快要抵到鼻尖的锁骨，还有从桐人领口瞟到的两点红樱，咬着牙齿，低沉又凶狠地在桐人耳旁低语。

“不，我现在想将你剥个精光，”稍微将身体往前靠，他舔了一口桐人的喉结，“让你用你那干净洁白的双脚给我肮脏罪恶的肉棒摩擦，把你的脚底顶得泛红，然后射在你脚面上，用精液糊满每一个脚趾缝。”

桐人猛地往后缩，捂着脖子满脸通红瞪着他。尤吉欧笑了下，接着说。

“我还要把你按在地板上，强迫你撅起你圣洁没有被其他男人碰过的屁股，把我一个犯罪者的性器插进你的肉洞里，一次一次不停歇地摩擦你的前列腺，让你在罪人的身下呻吟哭泣，被肏到高潮射精……”

“够了！你……你给我闭嘴！”

又是一鞭子，不轻不重地抽打在尤吉欧脸上。桐人终于放下之前莫名其妙凛然不可侵犯的审判者形象，从脸颊一直红到了耳垂。

活动手腕，稍微冷静过后尤吉欧突然发现手上的锁链并不是挣不开的强度，绑的人一看就是外行，只要使点技巧就能自行解脱出来。

发现这一事实后尤吉欧变得游刃有余许多，再看见被羞得瞪大眼睛的桐人，调戏的心思自然而然浮出来。

“……那么，审判者大人要试试吗？”他噙着笑意问，用温文尔雅的表情吐出下流的词汇。“试试我的肉棒能不能肏得你流水，让你爽到全身泛起情欲的红色，爽到你离不开它，最后像女人一样潮吹？”

“肏……你在说什么！”

桐人小小地颤抖一下，尤吉欧笑了。他们之前不是没做过爱，但像这样毫不掩饰地用淫秽言语欺负桐人还是第一次。

“……我怎么会让你得逞……”桐人咬着下唇，撩开衣摆，当着尤吉欧的面开始解裤子。“这次在你射之前我绝不会先射……”

“呃，咦？等等，桐人，你是认真的吗……”

愿意只是小小逗弄一下，让桐人退缩好结束这番奇怪的折腾。结果桐人不仅没放弃，反而迎合上他的话，让事情更不好收场了……

“闭嘴！你别说话……好好看着……”

月光照射在他体毛稀疏的下体，桐人也硬了，阴茎挺起头部冒出晶莹的液体。他跨坐在尤吉欧身上，用后臀摩擦几下跃跃欲试顶在臀缝里的肉物，还没正式开始呢，就呻吟似的叫了几声。

“啊……怎么，怎么这么粗……嗯……感觉你变大好多……混蛋……”

最后那句微不可闻的骂声也没有落下，尤吉欧目不转睛地盯着桐人的手，看他扒下自己的裤子在蹦出来的肉茎上摸了一把，又烫手似的缩回去，颤颤巍巍扳开两瓣臀肉，露出中间已经被肏熟的穴口。糜红的穴口对准肉棒，然后桐人趴在他脸上，小猫一样细声细气喘息，一点点吞下坚硬的龟头，接着是柱体，粘腻的水声回荡，最后柔软的臀部拍在两颗卵蛋上。

“好大……！唔……你这个混蛋……”

完全坐到底后桐人就脱力了，像滩泥一样瘫在尤吉欧身上，只有他的体内还是紧致的，肉腔黏合在肉棒表面，顺服地吸吮。

“嘶——桐人，你动一动，乖，上下动一动。”

想要在里面冲刺戳弄的冲动难以抑制，尤吉欧一边胡乱哄着桐人，一边两手悉悉索索动作，用上蛮力想要从铁索中解脱。

铁链碰撞声明显惊醒了桐人，他疑惑地看了两边一眼，还没反应过来，本应该被锁好的手握到了腰上，灼热的双手抱着他往上，后穴吐出湿漉漉的性器，才到一半又使劲往下，噗嗤一声顶出穴里的肠液，溅到相连部位，现在桐人屁股上也都是水了。

“啧，水这么多。”尤吉欧如他之前所说，恶狠狠肏着桐人，犬牙啃在他耳尖上撕咬，“干净的，纯洁的，没有被污染的审判者大人，被我这样下贱的罪人肏穴就这么爽吗？”

“不……啊，啊，啊，停……不行……嗯……”

桐人被顶得说不出完整句子，明明好好坐在尤吉欧身上，他却起伏得感觉自己快要跌下来。手臂扒紧了尤吉欧的肩膀，两只脚无力地勾在他腰间，桐人不住喘息呻吟，身下肉茎被摩擦着，就这么不经意射出第一波精液。

“还说不是……”换成单手横抱住桐人小半个屁股，尤吉欧抹了一把糊在他小腹上的浊液，涂在桐人变得十分艳丽的嘴唇上，手指探进去，摸过每一寸牙龈每一颗牙齿，又搅和桐人的舌头，强迫他舔舐吸吮。

“都这么爽了，还真是不诚实呢。”

手指抽出来时从桐人嘴边漏出的口水已经淅淅沥沥滴到身下，他恍惚不清地看见上面拉出透明中混着白浊的丝线，绕过他挺起来的乳头，一把握住刚射过还很敏感的肉茎，然后大拇指堵在出口上。

“你……干嘛……唔，嗯啊……放，放开……！”

痉挛的穴道根本没有休息的时间，肉棒被积压得更加粗大，每次都肏到他的前列腺上，快感在大脑内炸成一片片烟花，射精冲动接着就来了，然后被尤吉欧堵回去，桐人几乎要哭出来。

“不是说要肏到你潮吹吗？”尤吉欧在桐人嘴上亲吻，舌尖在唇面上撩拨着，“只有让你用后面高潮一次才会变得诚实，不是吗？”

“不是……不对，呜……停……”

怎么说都说不动，桐人想要扳开束缚自己的那只手，结果反而被带着往下，按在了黏黏糊糊的交合部位。性器在后穴出入，每次抽插都擦过他的手心，就像是桐人主动为他交替手淫和肏穴……

“不要，真的……不行了……要去了，要去……嗯——！”

肏干频率猛地加快，体内起火似的灼热。肉棒胀大，顶进最深处，接着浓稠的液体被深深埋入。桐人前面的肉茎涨红，不住抖着，什么都射不出来，穴肉急剧收缩，硬生生靠后面达到了无精高潮。

“……呼。”

剧烈运动后舒一口气，尤吉欧揽住桐人快滑下去的身体，发现他不知什么时候哭的满脸是泪后无奈地亲亲他的眼睛，将泪水全部吻掉，抵在他的额头上。

“知道错了吗？”

桐人抽噎一声，躲开他的吻。

“我只是想试试角色扮演……哪知道你会这么起劲……”

“什么啊……”

好像最后依然都是自己的错，尤吉欧向后靠，脚下铁链哗啦啦地响。

桐人盯着被他挣开的铁索，眨了眨眼睛，语气非常坚决。

“下次一定要换质量更好的。”

“不，下次还是别了吧……”


End file.
